Mayday
by lorrie
Summary: While Gage is on his way to pick up a Federal witness in Colorado, he's involved in a helicopter crash over the Rockie Mountains


"Mayday"  
  
  
  
Author: Lorrie Ellis  
  
E-mail: lorrieann@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: The following story is based on the characters of the TV Series "Walker, Texas Ranger". The characters belong to CBS Productions, Top Kick Productions, etc., but the story is mine. ALL DISCLAIMERS APPLY. (No copyright infringement is intended.)  
  
  
  
Gage had a small duffel bag packed and sitting by the door. "I should be back by tomorrow evening." He said as he pulled Sydney close to him.  
  
"I know." She smiled. "I'll just miss you, that's all."  
  
"I'll miss you too." He pulled away. "Are you sure you'll be OK with Katie?"  
  
"I'm sure." Seventeen-year old Katie was still asleep in the other room. She had formed an immediate bond with Sydney since the night she was removed from her foster home after being beaten nearly to death.  
  
"I wish you would talk to her Gage."  
  
Gage looked down with his jaw tightened. "We've been over this before Syd. She's not going to talk to me. She trusts you because you're a woman." He paused, gathered his composure and lowered his voice, then closed his eyes, trying to block out his own painful memories. "Syd, every time I look at Katie, I see myself when I was fourteen. The bruises, the broken bones, the scars." He looked into her eyes with tears in his own. "I'm glad she has you to confide in. I wish there had been someone like you around when Julie and I testified against our foster parents."  
  
Sydney looked at him with compassion and then kissed him. "I'm sorry honey."  
  
"Just promise me that you'll stay with her after she testifies. She'll need someone to talk to."  
  
She nodded. "I promise."  
  
He kissed her again. "I've got to go." He paused. "Syd, I do mean that. Katie will definitely need you after the trial. Don't leave her."  
  
"I won't." She repeated. "I promise."  
  
"You be careful."  
  
"This one's a piece of cake. I'm just flying into Denver to pick up a witness and escort them back to Dallas."  
  
"Who's the pilot?"  
  
"Probably Craig from here to the Denver airport, then I'll take a helicopter the rest of the way and I don't know who'll be piloting that."  
  
"Where exactly is this witness?"  
  
"At a mountain resort somewhere just north of Denver according to Walker's directions."  
  
"You be careful and hurry back." She smiled.  
  
Gage kissed her softly on the lips. "Well, to get back home, I first need to leave."  
  
"I know. I love you."  
  
"I love you back." They kissed once more before Sydney closed the door behind him as he left.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Craig." Gage greeted as he approached the plane.  
  
"Hey Gage. Are you ready to fly?"  
  
"You bet. It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"  
  
"Here maybe, but I hear the weather is going to get pretty rough around Denver later tonight."  
  
"I hope not too rough. I'd like to be back in Dallas by tomorrow."  
  
They entered the aircraft and Craig began his pre-flight inspection. "Go ahead and get settled. This'll take about 15 minutes."  
  
Gage shrugged his shoulders. "OK."  
  
Twenty minutes later, the plane was cleared for takeoff. "Hey Gage, put on your seatbelt, we're ready for takeoff." Gage buckled his seatbelt and sat back in his seat while the plane lifted off and headed towards Denver, CO.  
  
*****  
  
Sydney noticed a single red rose laying on her desk as she walked into the office. She smiled as she picked it up and read the attached note.  
  
"Francis Gage, you are a hopeless romantic." She said aloud.  
  
"What was that Sydney?" Trivette startled her. He had been watching her from the time she came through the door.  
  
"I didn't know anyone was here." She smiled.  
  
"I wonder why?" He nodded at the rose. "He ran in here early this morning and left that on your desk."  
  
Sydney beamed. "This is a non-hostile witness he's picking up, right?"  
  
"Didn't Walker tell you? Gage is picking up Sam Morris." Trivette replied in mock astonishment.  
  
"Who is Sam Morris?" Sydney shook here head, as she held out her right hand in a questioning gesture.  
  
Walker came in as she asked. "Sam Morris is a 72 year old grandmother who just happened to have been in the wrong place at the wrong time." Sydney looked at him quizzically. "She was in the Federal Bank last month while it was being robbed. Special Agent Richard Donavan, from the FBI, asked if we could send someone to pick her up." Walker explained.  
  
Sydney threw a wadded up piece of paper at Trivette who was howling with laughter.  
  
Alex walked into the office. "O-o-o, what a pretty rose." She smiled at Sydney.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hey beautiful, what can I do for you?" Walker asked.  
  
"Actually, I'm here to see Sydney."  
  
"What's up Alex?" Sydney asked.  
  
"How is Katie?" Alex asked as she sat down.  
  
"Pretty good. Her injuries are healing and . . ."  
  
"How is she emotionally?" Alex interrupted.  
  
Sydney shook her head slowly. "She's scared. She asked me last night what would happen if her testimony wasn't enough to put them away."  
  
"You reassured her, right?"  
  
"Of course I did." Sydney said quietly. "Gage tried to explain to me later that the fear she's experiencing isn't going to just go away, even after the Talman's are put away."  
  
"Did he try talking to her?"  
  
Sydney shook her head. "He said he couldn't. I think this whole case has just been too close to his own childhood experiences. That's why he asked Walker for another assignment."  
  
Alex looked shocked. "He what?"  
  
"I sent him to Denver to pick up a federal witness. He left this morning." Walker explained.  
  
"Can you handle Katie by yourself?" She looked at Sydney.  
  
"I pretty much have been anyway. Katie won't talk to Gage. She's afraid of men."  
  
"Gage mentioned that the other day." Trivette stated, overhearing their conversation. "He thinks that her foster father probably raped her at some point."  
  
"He said that?" Sydney asked. Trivette nodded. "She was examined by Dr. Allen, right?"  
  
Alex nodded. "She's not a virgin."  
  
"But we can't pin rape charges on Jim Talman, can we?" Trivette asked.  
  
Sydney shook her head before Alex could answer. "No. Katie is a seventeen- year old, attractive girl and we have no evidence of rape against Jim Talman."  
  
"Let's break for lunch. Maybe we can get Katie to talk with us a little more." Alex suggested. "Is she at the H.O.P.E. center?" Sydney nodded.  
  
*****  
  
An hour into their flight, Craig turned to Gage. "Hey Gage, we're about 20 minutes outside of Denver. You might want to buckle up."  
  
"Thanks Craig. Hey do you know who will be piloting the helicopter I'm meeting?"  
  
"Probably uh." Craig thought for a moment. "Probably C.J."  
  
"What's he like?"  
  
"He's real nice. You'll like him. He's older."  
  
Gage nodded.  
  
Soon they were on the ground in Denver and a helicopter was waiting for him when he got off of the plane. "Ranger Gage?" The older man asked.  
  
"Yes sir." He held out his hand and shook the older gentleman's.  
  
"I'm C.J. Davis. I'll be taking you up to 'Mountain View' to pick up your witness. We need to get going right away. There's a pretty nasty storm brewing to the north of us and the weather service thinks we might get some it by tomorrow afternoon. Of course, 'Mountain View' might get it before we do. The weather up there is pretty unpredictable."  
  
"That's fine. I'm ready when you are." Gage tossed his duffel bag into the helicopter, buckled himself in and closed the door.  
  
*****  
  
"Any word from Gage?" Sydney asked hopefully when she returned from lunch.  
  
"Nope." Trivette shook his head. "He's not supposed to check in until he gets to the resort anyway. If he's on schedule, and that should be about another hour."  
  
"Oh." Sydney replied as she tried to hide her disappointment.  
  
Trivette shook his head as he watched her. "Those two are hopeless." He said under his breath.  
  
*****  
  
The helicopter lurched forward as it hit a small wind sheer. "Whoa!" Gage yelled from the back seat.  
  
"Just a little wind sheer, Ranger. We'll probably hit a little more before we get to the resort. I hope you don't have a weak stomach." He laughed.  
  
"No, but I wasn't expecting a roller coaster ride today either." Gage replied trying to keep the nervousness he was feeling out of his voice.  
  
Gage looked out of the window. The scenery was breath taking, everything completely covered in snow. The high Colorado Rockie Mountains reaching into the clouds and beyond. As they flew over a small clearing, Gage noticed what appeared to him as unusual activity below. "C.J. What's going on in that clearing?" He yelled as he pointed downward.  
  
C.J. looked. "I'm not sure, but it doesn't look good, does it?"  
  
There were two jet-black helicopters on the ground and a small twin prop plane. As C.J. made another pass over the clearing, shots were fired towards them.  
  
C.J. quickly turned the helicopter and tried to regain control, but the sharp pain in his side wouldn't allow it. "Ranger, I'm hit and the chopper's taken a hit too."  
  
Gage reached between the two front seats for the radio. "Mayday, mayday, mayday. This is Charlie - Bravo - 3-5-7-2. Come in."  
  
"Charlie -Bravo - 3-5-7-2. We read. What's your situation?"  
  
"We're under fire. We have been hit. Repeat. We have been hit. The pilot is bleeding heavily and we're going down." Gage relayed nervously as the reality of the situation hit him. They were going down.  
  
"What are your present coordinates?"  
  
Gage looked at C.J. who took the microphone and whispered the coordinates into it as he looked at the instrument panel. "Ranger, you had better buckle up. This isn't going to be as smooth as a roller coaster ride."  
  
Gage sat back in his seat and quickly buckled his seatbelt. The helicopter lurched left, and then right, like a mechanical bull trying to throw its rider. C.J. held it as steady as he could, but the bullets had riveted the turbines and there was no way out of crashing. The question was where and how hard?  
  
*****  
  
"Are you two about ready to call it a day?" Walker asked as he looked at Sydney and Trivette.  
  
"Just about." Trivette continued typing a report.  
  
"Me too. I just have a couple of . . . " Sydney was interrupted by the ringing of Walker's phone.  
  
"Walker." He answered. Sydney and Trivette noticed his expression change from carefree to worry. "I understand. Thank you for calling." Walker hung up the phone and stood motionless, staring straight ahead.  
  
"Walker?" Trivette approached his desk. "What's wrong?" Sydney joined Trivette.  
  
Walker looked at Sydney. "That was the Colorado state police." He paused. "Gage's helicopter was shot down somewhere over the Rockie Mountains."  
  
Sydney felt her knees buckle. Trivette put his arm around her for support. "What happened?" She asked as she pulled away from Trivette.  
  
"They received a distress call from Gage. He said that they were under fire and that both the pilot and the helicopter had been hit. The pilot was able to give their coordinates before the line went dead." Walker choked back his own emotions as he sat on the edge of his desk.  
  
"So, they're just listed as missing, right?' Trivette asked.  
  
"For now yes, but if they don't locate them soon . . ." He looked at Sydney. "There's a bad storm moving in and they expect it to hit Denver by tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"So what are we supposed to do, just sit here?" Sydney asked angrily.  
  
"That's exactly what I need for you to do Sydney. Trivette, you and I will be leaving just as soon as you can requisition a flight to Denver."  
  
"Walker, I'm coming too!" Sydney screamed.  
  
Walker put his arm around her. "Sydney, you have to stay. The Talman trial is tomorrow and Katie needs you."  
  
"Gage needs me!" Sydney cried.  
  
"What do you think Gage would want you to do?" Walker asked in a knowing tone.  
  
She took in a deep breath as she heard Gage's voice echo through her head as the tears streamed down her cheeks. "Just promise me that you'll stay with her after she testifies. She'll need someone to talk to."  
  
"Sydney, I don't know what kind of situation we're going to find up there. But whatever we find, I promise, I'll call and let you know. Right now, I'm going to call Alex and let her know what's going on and you and Katie are going to stay with her and Angela at the ranch until we get back from Colorado, alright?"  
  
*****  
  
A group of six men stood on the ledge and watched as the helicopter struggled to stay in the air.  
  
"Rick, make sure it goes down." The leader, David Marshall, ordered. "This transfer is too big to risk being discovered by the government."  
  
"Yes sir, Mr. Marshall." The man who had shot C. J. motioned to two of the others to join him in one of the black helicopters.  
  
In just a few minutes, the rotors hummed to life and sprayed snow all around. They lifted off and turned in the direction the limping aircraft was last seen.  
  
"C.J.!" Gage yelled as the helicopter suddenly lifted, then plummeted towards the rocks below. Gage didn't know if he responded or not, he was knocked out as they hit the ground.  
  
The black helicopter watched from a safe distance as Gage and C.J.'s helicopter crashed, finally coming to a rest perched precariously on the edge of a cliff.  
  
Rick brought his helicopter around as close as he dared to the crash site. From his position, he could see C.J. leaned over the controls, his hand outstretched towards the radio. He then swung the helicopter to the side of the crash, facing the cliff and saw a blood splattered side glass and Gage's head leaning oddly against it.  
  
"What do you think?" Rick asked the others.  
  
"They look dead." One of the men replied.  
  
"Even if they are alive, they won't last long in this cold, especially with that storm coming in."  
  
"Alright, let's get back to base. We'll tell Mr. Marshall that they're dead and then we'd better finish getting the stuff out of the plane and get off of this mountain. That storm is coming in fast." Rick replied as he looked towards the northwestern sky.  
  
*****  
  
Sydney sat curled up on the couch at the Walker ranch. She had hardly spoken since Alex took her home, stopping by the H.O.P.E. center first to pick up Angela and Katie. "Sydney, would you like some coffee?" Alex asked quietly as she sat beside of her.  
  
Sydney shook her head, her lips trembling.  
  
"Would you like to talk?"  
  
She looked up at Alex and allowed the tears to flow. "Alex, I can't lose him now. We've just discovered each other. We've just realized how much we love each other. And now, he's up there in some God forsaken mountain, probably freezing to death or he may even be . . ." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.  
  
Alex hugged her friend close. "Shh. It's going to be alright, sweetie. We have to believe that he's alive and that Walker and Jimmy will find him."  
  
*****  
  
Gage slowly opened his eyes and almost wished he hadn't. The first thing he noticed was blood splattered on the seat and window. Then he noticed the drop below him, realizing quickly that the helicopter must have come to rest on its side, his side down, on the edge of a cliff.  
  
He slowly began to move. His head was pounding and his vision was blurred. He moved his free right arm to the left side of his head and face in an attempt to determine where the blood was coming from. As he felt above his left temple, he found that his hair was wet and matted against his face.  
  
He soon, painfully, discovered that his left arm was pinned between the seat and the framework of the helicopter and most likely broken; at least it felt broken.  
  
"C.J." He called out quietly. "C.J., can you hear me?" There was no answer.  
  
Gage painfully lifted his head from the broken glass and felt nauseous as he tried to sit upright. "Oh God, please get me out of here." He prayed aloud. "And please lead someone here to find me." He looked around him and realized exactly how unlikely it would be for someone to find him. C.J. had radioed their last coordinates, but the helicopter had been out of control then. Surely they were beyond the coordinates when they crashed.  
  
Gage's eyes were wide with fright as he felt the helicopter move slightly. "I've got to get out of here. It's going over the cliff." He started working with his right arm to free his left one from its confines. Finally, with an antagonizing painful pull, it came free.  
  
He fought back the darkness that was threatening to overtake him, unbuckled his seatbelt, grabbed two blankets that were lying beside the seat along with his duffle bag and then crawled towards the door that was now the upper side of the helicopter.  
  
With great anguish, he opened the door with his right arm and threw out the blankets and bag. He looked towards C.J., in the pilot's seat. His eyes were wide opened and he was bleeding from his mouth. Gage swallowed and closed his eyes briefly, realizing that the man was dead.  
  
Keeping his broken left arm close to his side, he climbed down the skid of the helicopter, maneuvering himself with his right hand only. When he was safe on the ground, the helicopter gave one more moan as the snow beneath it gave way and it plummeted down the cliff, landing in a huge explosion hundreds of feet below.  
  
*****  
  
"Mr. Marshall, the choppers are loaded and ready to head out."  
  
He nodded. "Let's go then. It's beginning to get colder up here." He boarded one of the helicopters as they both roared to life.  
  
Gage was just over the ridge from Marshall's camp. He heard the helicopters and quickly grabbed his flashlight from his bag and began to signal with it.  
  
When the two helicopters took off, Rick noticed the light flashing below, as did the other men. "What's that?" One of them asked.  
  
"It must be one of the guys from the chopper we shot down."  
  
"I thought you said that they were dead." Marshall shouted.  
  
"I guess I was wrong, but he is hurt and with that storm coming in, there's no way he'll ever get off of this mountain."  
  
As the helicopters turned south, Gage realized in disbelief that they were going to leave him there to die. From his position, he could make out the ID numbers of only one of the departing helicopters. He quickly wrote it in the snow and then retrieved a piece of paper and pen from his bag and transferred the number to the paper.  
  
*****  
  
Walker and Trivette arrived in Denver a couple of hours before night fall and met with Capt. Dobbs, of the Denver Search and Rescue Team along with Capt. Sherman of the Denver police department.  
  
"What rescue efforts have you made?" Walker asked.  
  
"None, Ranger Walker." Capt. Dobbs replied. "We've got a winter storm brewing up there and the winds are picking up."  
  
"I understand, but isn't there anything you can do?"  
  
"Ranger Walker, as hard as this is to accept, you have to understand something. It's highly unlikely that either C.J. Davis or Ranger Gage survived the crash.  
  
"You don't know Gage." Trivette responded. "We have to at least try to locate them."  
  
"Ranger, I don't have the equipment necessary to face a storm that severe."  
  
"What do you need?" Walker asked.  
  
"Nothing short of a military helicopter, complete with a pilot who can maneuver her in these wind gusts."  
  
Walker turned toward Capt. Sherman's office. "Where's your phone?" He asked. Capt. Sherman pointed to his desk.  
  
Walker pulled a piece of paper from his wallet and dialed the number on it. "Special Agent Richard Donavan, please." Once Donavan was on the phone, Walker calmly explained in great detail what had happened. He raised his voice once, reminding Agent Donavan that Gage had been on his way to pick up a Federal witness for a trial in Dallas. He then explained to Donavan what Capt. Dobbs needed in order to expedite the search and rescue attempt.  
  
After 20 minutes, Donavan complied and told Walker that he would have two military helicopters capable of flight in extreme weather conditions complete with two pilots in Denver by the following morning. "Ranger Walker, it's the best I can do!" Donavan shouted and then hung up.  
  
Capt. Sherman was impressed with Walker's tenacity. "Ranger, that storm's moving faster than first reported. The weather center now says it's going to hit in here tonight or early tomorrow morning."  
  
Walker closed his eyes in quiet frustration. "Can they survive if it hits tonight?" Walker asked without looking up.  
  
"It depends on how bad they're hurt and if they can stay warm enough. Hypothermia is the biggest problem." Walker nodded, and then left to find Trivette.  
  
"So, what's going on Walker?" Trivette asked.  
  
"We'll have two military helicopters here by morning, but the storm's moving in faster than anticipated and should hit tonight or early morning."  
  
Trivette looked at Walker. "What are you not telling me?"  
  
"Their chances aren't so great of making it through the night, especially if they're injured or if the temperatures drop drastically when the storm front comes in." Walker sat down and dropped his head into his hands. "I need to call Alex and Sydney."  
  
"Walker, we have to believe that he's going to make it." Trivette sat down beside his longtime partner.  
  
"I know, but we also need to be prepared for the worst."  
  
*****  
  
"Hello." Alex answered the phone. "Walker. I'm so glad it's you."  
  
"How are you guys doing?" Walker asked.  
  
"We're holding our own."  
  
"Are you ready for the trial tomorrow?" He asked at an attempt to put off telling her about the situation in Denver.  
  
"You know I am. Walker, have you found him yet?" Alex asked, her voice trembling.  
  
"I'm afraid not. So far we know roughly where the helicopter went down but we can't get up there until morning and that's only if this winter storm either holds off or presses through quickly."  
  
"So it's a pretty bad storm?" Alex asked.  
  
Walker sighed. "Yeah. Alex, I can't shake the feeling that Gage is alive, but he's hurt and with these temperatures, I just hope he can make it through the night."  
  
"You just hold on to those good thoughts honey." Alex's voice cracked as she spoke. "And bring all three of you back home soon."  
  
"I love you. Kiss Angela for me and tell Sydney I called."  
  
"I will and I love you too."  
  
*****  
  
Sydney lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. "Dear Lord, you know where he is. Please protect him. Please send him back to me. I love him so much." She cried quietly and jumped when she felt Katie touch her shoulder.  
  
"Sydney, he's going to be OK isn't he?"  
  
"I sure hope so honey."  
  
"You really love him, don't you?" Katie asked.  
  
Sydney nodded. "Yeah, I really do."  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure honey, you can ask me anything."  
  
"Was he? I mean, Ranger Gage when he was younger. Did he?" Katie was slightly embarrassed, fearing that her assumption may be wrong.  
  
Sydney nodded. "He grew up in foster care; he and his sister. Their parents died in a car accident when he was eight. The leaders of the group home where he grew up were very abusive."  
  
"So he does know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"It's something in his eyes. I could tell that he could feel the pain."  
  
*****  
  
Gage piled several small branches near him as night began to fall. He was thankful that Sydney had insisted that he toss his thick, warm gloves into his duffel bag; they were exactly what he needed now as the cold bit into him.  
  
He pulled the box of matches from his jacket pocket and lit the fire, checked his weapon and then covered himself with both blankets up to his chin. It was going to be a long night.  
  
His head and arm were both throbbing. Nausea and unconsciousness were threatening to overtake him, but he fought to stay awake. If he fell asleep, the fire would go out and he'd either freeze to death or be attacked by the wild animals in the area. Neither prospect sounded good.  
  
He shivered beneath the blankets. "Dear God, please get me through this. I want to see Sydney again. I want to do more than see her. I need her Lord. I don't want to ever be without her." He shivered again. "And Lord, it it's not too much trouble, please take away the pain." He reached for his left shoulder with his right hand.  
  
*****  
  
Walker and Trivette were in their hotel room, but neither was sleeping. The TV was tuned to the Weather Channel and Walker was watching the impending storm intently. "Walker, tracking the storm isn't going to make it go away."  
  
"I know. It looks like it's going to get in here tomorrow morning."  
  
"Then let's just hope that the military helicopters get here first and we get up there and find Gage."  
  
"Let's just hope he makes it through the night." Walker paused. "I feel so guilty being in here where it's warm, knowing he's out there in this freezing weather."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
At some point during the night, both Rangers gave in to their exhaustion and dozed off. Walker woke at 5:00 a.m. and took a shower. Trivette heard the shower running and grabbed a cup of coffee while waiting his turn.  
  
Soon both of them were dressed and on their way to the airport to meet the military helicopters promised by Dunnigan.  
  
There was a light snow falling at the airport when they arrived. Walker looked up towards the mountains and slightly shook his head as he saw the heavy clouds covering the peaks.  
  
Capt. Sherman and Capt. Dobbs arrived a little after 6:00 a.m.. As the four men talked, they heard the low rumble of helicopter rotors approaching. "They're here." Walker stated.  
  
*****  
  
Gage opened his eyes as much as he could. The fire had gone out sometime during the night and even though he was wrapped in two thick blankets, the cold bit through him to the bone. A new snow was falling, quickly buring him deeper into the side of the cliff.  
  
He couldn't stop shivering, his head was throbbing and the cold was adding to the sharp pain in his arm and shoulder. He struggled to remain conscious, but the darkness quickly consumed him again.  
  
*****  
  
"Katie, come on. It's almost 7:00 a.m."  
  
"I'm coming." Katie bounded down the steps looking a little frightened, but resigned to putting this behind her.  
  
Sydney and Alex smiled as Katie sat down to breakfast. "OK Katie, what gives?" Sydney asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The change in attitude, the confidence."  
  
"If Ranger Gage and his sister got through their ordeal with foster care and the trial against the Andersons, I can do this too."  
  
"What do you know about the trial against the Anderson's?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I found this note from Ranger Gage in my jacket pocket. If it's OK, I don't really want to share it, but he really does understand exactly how I feel and somehow, I know everything is going to be fine. And Sydney, I do mean everything."  
  
*****  
  
The two helicopters landed and Capt. Dobbs and Walker explained the situation to the pilots.  
  
Soon, both helicopters were back in the air with Trivette and Capt. Dobbs aboard one and Walker aboard the other. They flew to the coordinates that were relayed by C.J. before they crashed.  
  
"I don't see anything." Trivette stated as he surveyed the area below.  
  
"Let's scale the cliffs." Capt. Dobbs directed the pilot.  
  
"Roger that." The pilot replied, and then radioed to the other helicopter. They spaced themselves several hundred yards apart and started a search of the cliffs.  
  
Suddenly Capt. Dobbs called out. "There!"  
  
"Where?" Trivette asked.  
  
Walker radioed from the other helicopter. "Dobbs, what's that on the ledge to the left?"  
  
"I have a visual." Capt. Dobbs replied to Walker and then motioned to the pilot to take them down.  
  
Once on the ground, Walker, Trivette and Capt. Dobbs made their way through the snow and ice to the bright colored blanket that had caught their attention. Walker and Trivette began digging and quickly uncovered the form of a person wrapped up in the blanket. Trivette turned back the edge to reveal Gage's face, incrusted with frozen blood. He was curled into the fetal position on his right side.  
  
"Gage!" Trivette called out as Capt. Dobbs opened his medic bag and jumped into action accessing Gage's injuries.  
  
"His left arm is broken pretty badly and he has a nasty head injury, probably a concussion. Get me a backboard, a neck brace and some dry blankets!" Capt. Dobbs shouted as Trivette made his way back to the helicopter.  
  
Walker knelt behind Gage's head and held it steady while Capt. Dobbs inserted an IV into his arm. Gage moaned slightly and shivered uncontrollably.  
  
"Hypothermia." Capt. Dobbs offered as an explanation for the shivering.  
  
"We've got to get him to the hospital." Walker nodded as he helped Dobbs slip the backboard beneath Gage and watched as Dobbs strapped him down. He then helped carry him to the waiting helicopter.  
  
"What about Davis?" Trivette asked as he picked up Gage's duffel bag.  
  
They looked around for signs of life. "Guys, we've got to get him out of here now!" Dobbs shouted as he motioned that he was taking one of the helicopters back down.  
  
Walker motioned for him to go ahead and then he and Trivette resumed their search for Davis. After a thorough search of the area, the pilot of the second helicopter announced that they were going to have to call off the search. The weather conditions were getting too rough to stay out.  
  
They both climbed aboard and buckled up. "Take us to the hospital." Walker directed the pilot.  
  
"Roger that, Ranger Walker."  
  
While they were on their way down, Trivette started to zip up Gage's bag and noticed the notepad sticking out. He picked it up and began to read Gage's notes. "Hey Walker, looks like Gage made some notes. It says that Davis didn't make it."  
  
Walker took the notepad from Trivette's extended hand and began to flip through it. "There's also an aircraft ID number written in here. I wonder why?"  
  
"Think maybe it's whoever shot them down?"  
  
"I don't know, but we'll have Capt. Sherman run it. I'll call him from the hospital."  
  
"Anything else in there?" Trivette asked.  
  
"Yeah, a note to Sydney."  
  
It was near 3:00 p.m. when they landed on the helipad on top of the hospital and Walker and Trivette went inside to get an update on Gage's condition.  
  
"Rangers, I checked on Ranger Gage. He's in surgery right now, but Dr. Levin will be out soon and update you on his condition."  
  
"Thank you." Trivette replied to the nurse. Walker stopped at a payphone and called Alex at her office. "Hello. Asst. D.A. Alex Cahill-Walker".  
  
"That's quite a mouthful." Walker responded.  
  
"Walker. I was hoping it would be you. Any news on Gage?"  
  
"We found him this morning. He's in surgery right now."  
  
"Surgery? How bad is he?"  
  
"His arm is busted up pretty bad and his head was bleeding a lot when we found him, other than that, I don't know. How did the trial go?"  
  
Alex beamed. "Excellent! The Talman's were both found guilty and they're going away for a long time."  
  
"How's Katie?"  
  
"Fine, thanks to Gage."  
  
"Gage?"  
  
"He left her a note, which she's decided not to share with me or Sydney, but whatever he said in it made all the difference. Sydney spent a few hours with her talking after the trial, but she's doing great." Alex paused. "Walker, which hospital is Gage in? Sydney and I will get the first possible flight out. "  
  
"Denver General."  
  
"How are you and Trivette holding up?"  
  
"Tired and cold, but Alex finding him alive was just." Walker's voice began to crack. "I had almost given up hope, then we saw a blanket. I had already prepared myself for the worst; I still don't know how he managed to survive. He was buried under almost two feet of snow and ice. His fire had gone out and with his injuries, I just don't know how he made it."  
  
"He had a lot of people pulling for him." Alex replied, close to tears.  
  
"I know and he still needs those thoughts and prayers. He's still in surgery and he's suffering from hypothermia."  
  
"Walker, Sydney just came in, I'm going to call the airlines and get us on a flight. I'll see you soon. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Alex."  
  
"That was Walker?" Sydney asked.  
  
Alex nodded. "They found him. He's alive!" Alex cried as she reached for Sydney.  
  
Sydney hugged Alex and cried openly, something she seldom did. "Is he hurt?"  
  
"He's in surgery. Walker said his left arm is broken badly and he has a pretty bad head injury." Alex picked up the phone and made reservations for she and Sydney on the 5:00 p.m. flight to Denver.  
  
"Alex, I don't think I've ever been so scared. I've been so afraid that Walker was going to call and say he was dead."  
  
"But he's not honey. He's alive and now we need to keep the faith that he's going to make a full recovery."  
  
"I need to talk to Katie before we leave. I need to make sure she's OK." Sydney said as she gathered her things and quickly drove to the H.O.P.E. center.  
  
"Katie!" She yelled as she came through the door.  
  
"Sydney? I didn't expect to see you back so soon."  
  
"They found Gage. He's hurt, but he's alive." She held Katie's hands.  
  
"You have to go to him Sydney. He needs you."  
  
Sydney put her hands on Katie's shoulders. "I need to know that you're alright, Katie. You've been through a lot today."  
  
"But it paid off. The Talman's are in jail and Alex said we could petition the Judge to allow me to be an emancipated teenager since I'll be eighteen in a couple of months. Sydney, I'm fine really." She paused. "I wouldn't have been if it hadn't been for you being there for me and I'm sure I'll still want to talk from time to time, but right now, you need to be with Gage and he needs you."  
  
The two hugged. "I'll call you from the hospital."  
  
"I'll be waiting and tell Ranger Gage thanks for the note."  
  
*****  
  
Dr. Levin met Walker and Trivette in the waiting area outside of the operation room. "Rangers." She smiled, acknowledging them both. "He's out of surgery. He broke all three bones in his left arm and two bones in his hand. All of them had to be surgically set. There was also some tendon damage around his elbow and shoulder." She paused and motioned for them to sit down.  
  
"He has a severe concussion, covering most of the left side of his head. We're watching for swelling of the brain. We're also treating him for hypothermia with a heated saline IV solution."  
  
"But he's going to be alright?" Walker asked.  
  
Dr. Levin smiled. "We'll have to wait and see, but he's a real fighter. Not many would have gotten this far. He's in ICU and I have him on a respirator. His body temperature hasn't returned to normal yet, we're still trying to warm him." She paused. "Rangers, his body needs time to recover. This was a pretty traumatic accident."  
  
"Can we see him?" Trivette asked.  
  
"For a few minutes." Dr. Levin walked with them to the ICU.  
  
Walker and Trivette stood over their friend as they watched the respirator pump go up and down, delivering fresh oxygen to his lungs, while a heart monitor beeped steadily. His left arm was wrapped in sterile bandages from his shoulder down to his fingertips and cradled in a plastic form to keep it immobile.  
  
His head was bandaged heavily on the left side and he had two IV's inserted into his right arm.  
  
Trivette looked at Walker and Walker patted him on the back, urging him to follow out of the ICU.  
  
****  
  
Sydney and Alex arrived at the airport in Denver and took a cab directly to Denver General. They met Walker and Trivette in the waiting area. "Oh Walker!" Alex melted into her husband's arms.  
  
"Where are Angela and Katie?" He asked.  
  
"They're both at the H.O.P.E. center with Josie."  
  
Sydney hugged Trivette. "Where's Gage? I want to see him." Trivette nodded and walked with her to the ICU.  
  
Sydney sat her bag down outside the door. She nervously approached Gage's bed and closed her tear filled eyes as she caught sight of his still form. The sight of him in his present condition frightened her; it wasn't as much the injuries as it was the fear of losing him to those injuries.  
  
She reached for his right hand and brushed her fingers through his hair. "Hey handsome. I miss you. Do you think maybe you could try to wake up for me?" She brushed her lips across his hand as she held it.  
  
*****  
  
Later that evening, Walker and Alex checked into their hotel room and Trivette and Sydney into their respective rooms. Somewhere around 2:00 a.m., Walker was awakened to the ringing of the telephone. "Hello." He answered.  
  
"Ranger Walker, this is Dr. Levin. I thought you would want to know, Ranger Gage is awake and asking for Syd."  
  
"We'll be right there!" Walker hung up the phone and woke Alex. "Call Sydney. Gage is awake and asking for her."  
  
Alex dialed Sydney's room, then Trivette. All four met Dr. Levin in the lobby. "I'm astonished. He's very tired, but very alert. He's asked about all of you."  
  
Walker smiled and finally asked the question that each of them had purposely avoided before. "So, there's no brain damage then?"  
  
"Apparently not. He's also hungry, which is another good sign." Dr. Levin walked with them to Gage's private room.  
  
Alex nodded towards Sydney. "Go on Sydney. You're the one he wants to see the most."  
  
Sydney opened the door to room 421. "Gage?" She said quietly.  
  
"Syd?" He asked as he looked towards the door. She rushed to his right side and hugged him.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'll live." He smiled. "Dr. Levin said my arm should heal in a couple of months and my head, hopefully too." His expression turned to concern. "How did the trial go? How's Katie?"  
  
"The Talman's were both found guilty and Katie . . . Katie made a huge transformation when she found your note."  
  
He smiled a little. "Oh, that."  
  
"What did you say to her? She wouldn't show me or Alex the note."  
  
Sydney felt a few tears slowly slide down her cheeks as she spoke. Gage reached up with his good arm and brushed them away as he ignored her question. "Hey, why the tears?"  
  
"I came so close to losing you."  
  
He nodded. "I know. I wasn't too sure of things myself."  
  
Walker knocked on the door, and then he, Alex and Trivette came in. "Hey buddy, how are you feeling?"  
  
Gage smiled slightly, still under the influence of the painkillers he was on. "My arm's beginning to hurt, but I guess I'm pretty lucky to be alive."  
  
"You're very lucky to be alive." Walker said quietly. "That storm system moved in sooner than forecasted. We found you buried under almost two feet of snow and ice, curled up in two blankets with no fire."  
  
"No wonder I'm still so cold."  
  
"Gage, do you know who shot you down?" Trivette asked.  
  
"No, but I think we stumbled onto something we shouldn't have. We flew over one of the cliffs and saw a small cub and two black helicopters. There was a group of men and they looked like they were loading something out of the plane, into the helicopter."  
  
"The ID number you wrote down, was that from one of the helicopters?" Trivette asked.  
  
Gage nodded, and then closed his eyes in exhaustion.  
  
"Guys, he needs to rest." Sydney stated as she watched him fall into a drug induced sleep.  
  
"You're right." Trivette smiled and nodded as he, Walker and Alex left the room.  
  
"Alex, are you going back to the hotel?"  
  
"Where are you two going?" She asked.  
  
"I want to check in with Capt. Sherman and see if he's got anything back on that ID number. We had him run it this morning."  
  
"Go ahead and do what you need to do to catch the guys that did this to him. I'll stay here with Sydney." Walker kissed her and then he and Trivette drove to the police station.  
  
*****  
  
"Rangers. You're working sort of late, aren't you?"  
  
"Hi Capt. Sherman. We were hoping that maybe you had got some information on the ID number we gave you."  
  
"Sure did. The helicopter is registered to David Marshall. He has a warrant out on him for drug charges here in Colorado and there's also a federal warrant for his arrest in connection with the robbery of the weapons depot in Kentucky last month."  
  
"Let's notify Special Agent Donavan. Since Marshall is wanted by the Feds they may want to handle it themselves." Trivette suggested.  
  
Walker agreed and put in a call to Special Agent Donavan. He explained their findings. "Ranger Walker, let me talk with my superior and see what he wants to do. I'll get back with you in the morning."  
  
"I'll be here."  
  
*****  
  
Gage woke from a fitful sleep around 3:00 that afternoon. "Syd?" He whispered.  
  
"I'm right here." She whispered.  
  
"Head hurts." He closed his eyes again.  
  
"I'll see if the nurse can give you something." She buzzed for the nurse. A few moments later the nurse inserted a needle into Gage's IV and left the room.  
  
"How's that?" Sydney asked with a smile.  
  
"A little better." He opened his eyes and tried to focus on Sydney's face, but everything in the room was spinning. "Syd!"  
  
"What's wrong Gage?"  
  
He shook his head as a pain shot across his chest. "Find that nurse!" He whispered before he passed out.  
  
Sydney ran out into the hall and shouted at a passing doctor. "I need help in here. My friend just passed out!" The doctor entered the room and quickly assessed Gage's condition.  
  
"His heart's beating too fast." The doctor pushed the call button. "I need some help in here. Call a Code Blue."  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Did he eat or drink anything?" The doctor asked Sydney.  
  
"No. He just woke up. His head was pounding and the nurse came in and injected something into his IV." The doctor immediately disconnected the IV and Gage began to breath a little easier.  
  
"He's been poisoned." The doctor turned to Sydney.  
  
"Poisoned?"  
  
Sydney knew that she needed to find that nurse. "She almost killed him and if she realizes that he isn't dead, she might try again." Sydney thought aloud. She stepped outside of Gage's room, once she was satisfied that he was going to be ok.  
  
"Sydney, what is going on?" Alex asked frantically.  
  
"A nurse poisoned Gage." She pulled out her cell phone and called Trivette.  
  
"Trivette." He answered.  
  
"It's Sydney. Someone's trying to kill Gage. A nurse just gave him an injection that caused a severe reaction. The doctor examined him and said he had been poisoned."  
  
"Did you see the nurse? Can you describe her?"  
  
"Yes. She may still be here in the hospital. I'm doing a search now."  
  
Trivette relayed Sydney's conversation to Walker who then took the phone. "Sydney, get back to Gage's room. Stay with him until we get there. This must have something to do with the exchange Gage and C.J. witnessed."  
  
"OK, I'm on my way back . . ." Sydney's voice was suddenly cut off. Walker quickly handed the phone back to Trivette.  
  
"They've got her too." They rushed to the rental car and headed back to the hospital.  
  
*****  
  
"Now, I don't know who you are exactly, but let me tell you something. That man in there can absolutely ruin my life if he tells what he saw. He has to die. It's nothing personal. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The helicopter crash should have killed him like it did the other one, then we wouldn't be in this mess." The nurse tightened the ropes she had looped around Sydney's wrists and then tested the gag over her mouth to be certain that she couldn't scream. "I'll deal with you once I know he's dead."  
  
Sydney's muffled screams were barely audible through the heavy closet door. She was in a corridor hardly used and the chances of someone finding her in time to save Gage were very slim.  
  
She struggled with the ropes around her wrists until she freed herself and then removed the gag. She tried the door, but the lock wouldn't give and it was too heavy to kick down. She finally resorted to screaming.  
  
*****  
  
The nurse returned to Gage's dimly lit room with another syringe. "This should take care of you." She said as she inserted the syringe into the IV for the second time.  
  
Suddenly the lights came on and Walker pointed his gun at her. "And this should take care of you." The nurse was shocked to find Trivette lying in Gage's bed, the IV feeding into a catch tube. "Who exactly are you?"  
  
"I'm not saying anything without my lawyer." The nurse replied.  
  
"That's probably a good idea. I feel sure he'll advise you tell us everything you know about David Marshall so you might be able to cut a deal." Trivette scoffed.  
  
Sydney, finally being freed from her confines by a passing janitor, ran down the hall to Gage's room. The room was dark, she flipped on the lights and found an empty bed. "Gage?" She felt the tears welling up in her eyes again.  
  
"Walker, where's Sydney?" Alex asked.  
  
"She'll go back to Gage's room." Trivette exclaimed as he and Walker both quickly made their way back down to Gage's former room. They found Sydney sitting in the doorway, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Sydney?" Trivette gently helped her up.  
  
"Honey, he's fine." Walker started. "We had him moved to another room right after you called."  
  
She wiped her eyes. "Where?"  
  
Walker and Trivette both smiled as they started down the hall. "Come on."  
  
******  
  
The following morning, Agent Donavan called Walker at his hotel room. "Ranger Walker, I thought I would let you know, David Marshall and the others are in federal custody. They were captured late last night in Utah. Thanks to you and your people for their help on this case. How is Ranger Gage?"  
  
"He's much better, thanks for asking. Did you get Sam Morris back to Dallas on time for the trial?"  
  
"Yes, we had someone pick her up and she fussed all the way there and back, but her testimony made all the difference."  
  
"Good."  
  
"It's been a pleasure working with you Ranger. I really admire a man in your position who is so concerned with the welfare of his people. Take care of yourself and I hope to work with you again sometime."  
  
*****  
  
By the end of the week, Dr. Levin deemed Gage well enough to travel back to Dallas. It took a little convincing from Sydney to get him on another plane so soon after the crash. "Syd, I don't really want to fly."  
  
"It'll be fine Gage. We'll all be right there with you." He nodded slowly as he was wheeled up the ramp and onto the jet. As they took off, his breathing increased and he looked terrified.  
  
"Gage." Walker put his hand on the young Ranger's right shoulder. "You're fine. Close your eyes and breath deeply." Gage did as Walker directed and calmed himself down. A few hours later, they were all safe on the ground in Dallas and Gage was on his way home with Sydney.  
  
*****  
  
"Surprise!" Katie shouted when Gage and Sydney entered their apartment.  
  
"What's all of this?" Sydney asked, looking around at the streamers and candle lit dinner for two that Katie had prepared.  
  
"I wanted to do something to thank you guys for everything you did for me." She hugged Sydney and then turned to Gage and stared at him. "Especially you Gage." She hesitated for just a moment and then hugged him.  
  
It appeared that everyone was on their way to recovering from their injuries, both physical and emotional.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
